


untitled

by godcheekbones



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcheekbones/pseuds/godcheekbones
Summary: Both were required to report to ACCA in a couple of hours; Jean directly to the Director-General, Nino to a department that did not exist on paper.





	untitled

Jean lit a cigarette, naked legs hanging off the windowsill, half-hooded eyes watching the traffic of the twilight hour on a weekend.

Nino was in bed, face buried in pillows, the silk duvet covers thrown over up to the small of his back, so that old puckered scars were just barely visible in the moonshine. 

Both were required to report to ACCA in a couple of hours; Jean directly to the Director-General, Nino to a department that did not exist on paper.

 

 

Nino sold his apartment, in which he and his father had nearly two decade’s worth of memories, to a widower in her mid-sixties who wanted to be closer to her grandchildren. She had insisted on keeping the dark room. In fact, she delighted in its existence, making it a point to show Nino that age was a mere number and _look_ , that picture was turning out nicely, and didn’t her oldest grandson look just like his father?

 _That’s true_ , Nino said. Amusement dripped off his gravelly voice like honey.

Jean, who had the day off, looked up from his esconded place by the door. It was his first and last time in the apartment.  

 

 

“Do you have photographs of your father?” Jean had asked once. They were walking down the street, arms full with brown paper bags of bread.

Nino pursed his lips, considering.

“No,” Nino said, short and contrite.

 

 

Jean celebrated his 31st birthday in a pub alone. When the stroke hit twelve, he raised his pint – he lost count of how many – to the air.

The clink of glasses took him back.

 _You are supposed to be in_ _Suītsu_ , Jean wanted to say, but the resulting mumble was unintelligible even to his ears.

Nino must not have understood either, because all he did was say _Yes_ and leaned down to kiss him.

 

 

“How do you feel about living away from Bādon?” Jean asked, delicately placing his transfer request approval letter face-down.

Nino turned around, two styrofoam cups of steaming coffee in his hands. He only raised an eyebrow.

“I followed you here.” He nudged the cup against cold, interlaced fingers. “So where are we headed next?”

 


End file.
